Good Night Johnny
by inlovewiththe80z
Summary: This is just a whole bunch of different stories about or beloved Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

Johnny's POV:

It wasn't the coldest night I've stayed out in. But it was pretty close. Every part of me was shivering, and I kept pulling my jacket closed as if it would help. And it didn't help; that my dad had just beat me for setting my cup of water on the table. It didn't even spill anything, and it was empty, but he told me never to touch anything of his again, and hit me. 6 times.

I was just kind of lying there in the lot shivering, my head throbbing. When this big sheet of black fell over me and I can't see anything, or feel anything. _Oh my god, _I thought, _I'm dead. _

I kept still thinking, this sure don't feel like heaven, when I feel someone's finger graze the top of my head. And the next thing I knew, Soda folded the black comforter down off my head, and said "Good Night Johnny". Then he left.

I'm definitely going to have to get my own blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

Johnny's POV:

The stars. They're so bright. There's more out here in the wilderness. I'm glad Pony opened the top of our tent so we can see them all.

The Cutis's decided that they wanted to go camping this summer so they bought two tents, with what they had, and then asked the whole gang if they'd like to come. Of course they all said yes.

So here we are; lying in our tent, looking at the stars. Pony pointed out all of the constellations that were visible at this time of year. Like Pieces, Pegasus, Hercules, and the scorpion one. I never knew that there were so many stars. Maybe if I do good in this life, I can be a constellation too….

Pony was talking to me about, some new book he found, when a VERY drunk Two-bit came over to us.

"Well, hi." He said all drunk and slurry like.

"Hi Two-Bit." Pony said, rolling his eyes.

Two-bit raised an eyebrow at him and got this weird confused look on his face.

"Do I Know you guys?"

Me and pony looked at each other and then busted out laughing. Well, he was laughing, I was smiling.

Then Two-bit started laughing and then stopped and looked around. He turned to me and Pony and said.. " I neeed you and youuuu!" He pointed to Pony then me.

He grabbed the collar of our shirts and dragged us out of the tent. He smirked and said: "We are gonna do something that involves poles and string."

That was the first time I went fishing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

Johnny's POV:

Pony wanted me to meet one of his friends today. I'm not sure I wanted to. But he's my best friend, and he seemed really excited about it so, I went anyways.

So here I was, sitting on a metal table in front of the DX waiting for Pony's friend. He kept looking around, he had this goofy grin on his face, He was just so happy.

I'm really starting to think this friend is a girl. This sucks, because I am not good around girls.

Crap.

Then just as I expected, this girl with shortish caramel brown hair and bright blue eyes came skipping over to us. She had on short forest green shorts and a long yellow shirt. She was tan, and she was pretty.

She was the type of girl you'd expect Soda or Two-bit to hit on, If you get my flow.

Pony got up and walked over to her. They hugged for what seemed like five minutes and then they walked back over to me. Pony wouldn't quit smiling.

He totally liked this girl. Hah.

"Emily, This is Johnny, Johnny this is Emily." Pony said.

I looked up at met eyes with this girl, and when I did she clapped her hands together and smiled. "Awwwwwww Omygosh! You are the cutest boy I have ever seen!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and was hugging me so tight I thought I would suffocate.

"You look exactly like ralph macchio!"

She hugged me tighter. Pony was laughing, and I glared at him.

She let go and then looked at me again. Then her face changed from "hi" to "oh my gosh, you are so cute!"

"You have the cutest cupcake eyes ever!" The she kissed both my eye lids, and hugged me.

Then she let go and hugged pony "I love you to pony"

She gestured for me to stand up and so I did. Then she wrapped her arms around mine and Pony's necks.

Well, I feel loved!

Haha


End file.
